Le temps de se découvrir
by Xunaly
Summary: Saisir l'instant, la chance quand elle se présente à vous. C'est une soirée exceptionnelle...et le début d'une continuité.


Avertissement : Shonen-Aï.

* * *

**Le temps de se découvrir**

**ShiroxShiro**

**

* * *

**

_Rukongaï, district 2,..._

« Matsumoto-san, tu es certaine que Toshirô a accepté de venir ? »

La vice-capitaine ne chercha pas à contenir un soupir ennuyé alors que le Capitaine Ukitake lui posait cette question pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette soirée. Fin de la semaine obligeait, les habitués du samedi soir s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans une ryokan qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement pour son accueil et la qualité de son saké. Aussi se trouvaient-ils attablés tous, coupe du précieux liquide en main, discutant de leurs obligations, dossiers interminables, combats pour les plus chanceux, entraînements de la semaine passée, des quelques rumeurs perçues dans les couloirs des divisions...

L'ambiance était aux rires et à la détente, alors qu'ils profitaient tous de la quiétude que la mort d'Aizen avait installé au Seireitei et comme toujours, ils finiraient la soirée par une petite pensée pour Ichigo qui était demeuré sur Terre depuis ce dernier combat dont il n'était pas ressorti indemne. Ils lui étaient tous éternellement reconnaissants et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que l'un d'entre eux n'aille rendre visite au Vizard pour s'enquérir de son état de santé et lui apporter quelques nouvelles de la Soul Society.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit Ukitake-san, c'est surprenant, mais c'est Taïcho lui-même qui m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir nous rejoindre. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait changé d'avis. Maniaque et tatillon comme il est, à cette heure-ci il doit certainement terminer quelques dossiers qu'il aurait sur la conscience. Il ne tardera pas.

_Il semblerait finalement que le gosse ait aussi ses limites. Releva avec amusement le Capitaine Kyôraku que l'alcool n'avait pas encore emporté dans quelques délires. Une telle initiative de sa part est surprenante mais pas incompréhensible. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ton inquiétude pour ce gamin Jyuushiro... On peut savoir pourquoi un tel soucis ? »

Le Shinigami eut le bon goût de rougir sous le regard appuyé de son plus proche et plus cher ami. Dissimulant son trouble à ces yeux qu'il savait particulièrement perçants, il tenta un haussement d'épaules négligé.

« Il est normal que je m'inquiète de la présence de mon « frère de Shiro ». Cela fait un long moment que je ne l'ai pas vu avec les événements post-Aizen. C'est tout.

_Frère hein ? Chuchota cependant Kyôraku d'une voix enrouée pour vider sa coupe de saké, sans se départir de son énigmatique sourire. Les dégâts ont été plus importants que nous ne l'avions prévu et nos semaines s'en sont trouvées surchargées. Il est vrai que cela fait du bien de pouvoir nous revoir tous en petit comité pendant de telles soirées.

_Ch'uis bien d'accord avec Kyo-Kyu-Kyuriku ! » Balbutia Kira avec appréciation.

Pour ne pas changer du déroulement habituel de leur petite veillée, le vice-capitaine de la Troisième division était le premier à flancher sous les effets de l'alcool qu'il consommait en quantités inquiétantes. Cela faisait désormais deux mois que l'ancien Capitaine Ichimaru avait été exécuté. Une telle décision prise par la Chambre des 46 avait malheureusement eu des répercutions sur ceux qui avaient connu quelques des nombreuses facettes du kitsune. Et tout comme le vice-capitaine Hinamori qui avait retrouvé le chemin de sa chambre à la Quatrième, Kira tentait de chasser le mirage de son Capitaine présent entre les murs de leur division.

Matsumoto eut d'ailleurs à l'adresse du jeune homme un sourire compatissant, pour dissimuler l'ombre qui s'était emparée de son regard derrière la forme ronde d'une bouteille de saké qu'elle vida un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Les sentiments qu'elle avait toujours eu envers Gin n'avaient pas disparu malgré le ressentiment et la colère qu'elle avait ressenti envers lui lorsqu'il avait blessé successivement Hinamori-chan et son Capitaine. Il continuait d'éveiller en elle de nombreux doutes et quantités d'incertitudes dont elle n'obtiendrait jamais les réponses. La vérité demeurerait inaccessible quant à cet homme mystérieux et incompréhensible que l'ancien dirigeant de la Troisième division avait toujours été.

« Mahaa... Nanao-chan ne va pas me pardonner de l'avoir abandonné une nouvelle fois. Annonça alors Kyôraku en débouchant sa troisième bouteille d'une main déjà un peu plus maladroite. Je lui ai déjà proposé de venir mais elle refuse à chaque fois... Il faudrait qu'elle pense à se détendre pourtant. Elle est beaucoup trop nerveuse pour son propre bien...

_Hm, je suis d'accord. Acquiesça Matsumoto en tendant sa coupe. Je l'ai trouvé fatiguée ces derniers jours. Pourtant, regarde-moi ! Je n'ai pas une seule cerne !

_Il est vrai que ce n'est pas avec le travail que tu fais que tu risques de te fatiguer, Matsumoto... » Remarqua une voix glaciale.

Tous se tournèrent en direction du nouvel arrivant dont la manière indescriptible de prononcer le nom de sa vice-capitaine demeurait inimitable et clairement reconnaissable. Adressant un pitoyable sourire d'excuse à son Capitaine, Matsumoto releva cependant du coin de l'œil la lueur tendre qui venait de faire son apparition dans le regard d'Ukitake-san. Souriant avec amusement, elle invita Toshirô à s'asseoir à ses côtés, faisant ainsi face aux deux aînés, et plus particulièrement à un certain Shinigami dont l'intérêt semblait avoir chasser toutes faiblesses de santé.

Grognant pour la forme, le jeune garçon s'installa à son tour sur les coussins pour croiser confortablement les jambes.

« Et bien si l'on m'avait dit un jour que le petit génie de la Dixième nous ferait l'honneur de sa visite, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Le taquina Kyôraku.

_Ne vous y habituez pas, c'est exceptionnel. » Répondit sans se démonter Toshirô tout en portant une main à une bouteille proche.

Celle du Capitaine de la Huitième division l'arrêta en chemin, se posant sur le goulot qu'elle recouvrit complètement tandis que l'homme continuait avec malice :

« Il me semble que l'alcool est interdit aux personnes mineurs...

_Je pense avoir dépassé mon Seijin Shiki depuis longtemps Capitaine Kyôraku. Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas faire confiance aux apparences ? Ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'apprendre. »

Devant le regard mauvais du jeune dirigeant, l'homme n'insista pas plus et le servit même, pour vider le liquide restant pour sa propre consommation. Quant Toshirô but d'un trait sa coupe à la grande surprise des participants, l'ambiance tendue qui s'était installée entre les deux Capitaines s'évapora aussitôt, laissant place à une paisible entente alors que Kyôraku resservait le jeune Shinigami sous le regard inquiet de Matsumoto.

« Heu... Taïcho ? Qu-quelque chose ne va...pas ? »

Le Shinigami fronça des sourcils tout en essuyant distraitement le liquide qui perlait à ses lèvres non-conscient du regard brun qui suivit avec attention ce geste pourtant innocent.

« Non, pourquoi une telle question Matsumoto ?

_Heu... R-rien. Balbutia la vice-capitaine, assistant impuissante à la légère coloration des joues de son Capitaine et à l'éclat brillant que prirent peu à peu ses yeux. Rien du tout. »

Assurant le service du saké, Kyôraku tendit une bouteille à un Hisagi dépité dont le bras tremblant ne parvenait pas à se servir de son bien. Le jeune homme récemment nommé Capitaine comptait ses malheurs à un Kira éméché soit particulièrement compatissant tandis qu'à leurs côtés Renji prenait un malin plaisir à démoralisé davantage le dirigeant de la Neuvième. Celui-ci avait vu avec sa nomination l'occasion rêvée de choisir un vice-capitaine à la hauteur du projet qu'il avait en tête pour redresser la situation précaire de sa division. Seulement le Gotei 13 ne lui avait pas laissé le droit de la décision et ce fut...Ayasegawa Yumichika qui fut désigné comme son second à sa plus grande horreur. Personne dans le Seireitei n'ignorait les petites manies insupportables du Shinigami esthète qui semblait incapable de faire preuve d'attention envers qui que ce soit que lui-même, lui-même, Ikkaku, lui-même, lui-même, le Capitiane Kenpachi, lui-même, lui-même et...et bien, lui-même ! Une vraie catastrophe pour le jeune Capitaine motivé qui avait vu ses beaux plans se flétrirent au rythme des règles insupportables que parvenait à instaurer son vice-capitaine. De même pour ses pauvres nerfs qui étaient mis chaque jour à l'épreuve quand, par-exemple, le Shinigami soigneux de sa personne se décidait à abandonner l'étude des dossiers pour...se revernir les ongles. Le premier jour, Hisagi en avait pleuré de rage. Kira l'avait alors consolé en lui assurant qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire. Malheureusement le vice-capitaine s'était trompé et le pire était survenu...

« J'croyais au départ qu'il...qu'il était seulement dans ses p-pensées... Tu parles ! Il me regardait Kira ! Il me regardait !

_Beuhaa... Répondit intelligiblement son cadet alors que le Capitaine repartait dans ses délires désespérés.

_J'avais déjà entendu des rumeurs... Comme quoi il était pas net-t. J'pensais pas qu'c'était à ce point !

_C'est effroyable en effet. Affirma d'une voix d'outre-tombe Renji pour prendre un sourire carnassier. Imagine ce qu'il va bientôt être tenté de te faire... Tu sais ce que l'on apprend à l'Académie. D'abord évaluer le terrain...puis en prendre possession !

_Non ! Kami-samaaa... »

Sous le rire machiavélique du vice-capitaine de la Sixième, Hisagi se prit la tête entre les mains, horrifié par quelques visions que ces paroles lui avaient collé sur la rétine et par son imagination débordante qui trouvait que, décidément, Ayasegawa avait un sacré regard de prédateur.

Amusés par le comportement de leurs voisins, Matsumoto, Toshirô, Ukitake et Kyôraku sourirent face à cet échange incongru avant que le Capitaine de la Huitième ne change de sujet, se détachant de la véritable tragédie qui se jouait juste à ses côtés :

« Au fait, avez-vous entendu ces rumeurs quant à la retraite de ce bon vieux Yama-ji ?

_Ah ? Fit avec intérêt Matsumoto, première pipelette des couloirs du Seireitei. Non.

_Kyôraku, nous n'avons aucune preuve. Protesta doucement Ukitake à ses côtés. Je doute que le Commandant n'abandonne son poste après tant d'années passées à l'assurer.

_Justement, il est temps de laisser place aux jeunes !

_Mais aucun d'entre nous n'a la puissance de Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni pour l'instant. Je pense que certaines personnes auraient la trempe pour un tel poste, cependant c'est bien trop prématuré. »

Un léger silence s'installa aux paroles de Toshirô avant que Kyôraku ne le brise, s'amusant du comportement du jeune garçon et du saké qu'il avait déjà abondamment consommé et dont les effets se faisaient ressentir dans sa voix, sur son visage et à sa stature détendue :

« Et à qui pensez-vous comme possible héritier, Capitaine Hitsugaya ? »

Le jeune Shinigami perçut difficilement à travers le brouillard de son esprit le ton caressant, l'utilisation de son titre, et il en ressentit une certaine satisfaction. Sa langue se délia sans difficulté alors qu'il annonçait, portant sa coupe à ses lèvres :

« Jyuushirô. »

Un pesant silence s'installa alors aussitôt tandis que deux paires de yeux se tournaient vers le principal concerné. Les joues de celui-ci venaient de virer à un cramoisi soutenu, tout autant touché du crédit que lui accordait Toshirô que par l'emploi de son prénom. C'était la première fois que le si glacial Capitaine brisait la distance entre eux et Ukitake songea avec rêverie que seule la voix du jeune garçon pouvait parvenir à donner un tel sens à son prénom et le prononcer aussi délicieusement.

« Pourquoi toujours lui ? Nanao-chan m'a déjà dis la même chose. Pourquoi pas moi ? S'insurgea finalement Kyôraku plus ou moins innocemment.

_Peut être parce qu'il ne passe pas son temps à courir les femmes et à se comporter comme un adolescent en pleine puberté. Qu'il se tient bien et n'abandonne pas ses devoirs de Capitaine au profit de la sieste journalière. Ah, et qu'il ne boit pas comme un véritable trou tous les samedis soirs. Répliqua Toshirô avec une impertinence surprenante de sa part.

_Je crois que ce soir vous êtes plutôt mal placé pour faire une telle remarque, Taïcho.

_Je te renvois l'affirmation Matsumoto. Je l'ai annoncé non ? Soirée exceptionnelle. Je ne recommencerai pas de si tôt, crois-moi et je sais déjà que je vais le regretter demain matin au lever... D'ailleurs je ne vais plus tarder.

_Mais cela fait à peine quelques minutes !

_Matsumoto, je ne compte pas dormir jusqu'à midi demain, moi. Releva férocement le jeune Shinigami en prenant soin d'appuyer tout particulièrement sur le dernier mot. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour la paperasse et comme j'ai appris depuis un bon moment à ne plus rien espérer de ta part... »

La phrase de Toshirô demeura volontairement en suspend. Remerciant mollement Kyôraku qui le servait à nouveau, il vida une dernière fois sa coupe pour la claquer sur la table dans un son clair qui sonna comme le signal du départ. Ukitake réagit aussitôt tandis que le Capitaine se relevait avec une légère maladresse :

« A-attend Toshirô. Je doute que tu en sois en état de... Enfin, je vais te raccompagner.

_Serais-tu en train d'émettre l'hypothèse que je sois trop ivre pour retrouver le chemin de ma division seul ? »

Mais le Shinigami ignora le regard mauvais et le ton hargneux troublés tous deux par l'alcool. Saluant une dernière fois la joyeuse petite tablée tout en prenant soin à mépriser les œillades clairement amusées d'une Matsumoto hilare, il tira derrière lui sans plus de cérémonie le jeune Capitaine, l'enjoignant à le suivre et ce, sans protestation.

« De toute façon, je commençais à fatiguer. Se justifia t-il malhabilement.

_Hmm...

_Oh... Mince. »

Arrivés sur le pas de porte, les deux hommes durent se stopper devant la pluie torrentielle qui sévissait sur les bâtisses du Rukongaï. Demeurant un instant immobile, Ukitake enjoignit Toshirô de ne pas bouger et rentra dans la ryokan à l'affût d'une protection. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une ombrelle frêle à la main, pour apercevoir le jeune Capitaine de la Dixième figé en plein milieu de la rue, le visage offert à la pluie.

« T-toshirô ! » L'appela t-il en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Le Shinigami posa sur lui des yeux étrangement clairs qui éveilla en lui un certain malaise. Chassant l'étrange sensation, Ukitake ouvrit l'ombrelle pour la placer au-dessus d'eux et les protéger ainsi. Se penchant alors sur le visage juvénile, il ne put que constater que le garçon se trouvait complètement trempé et que ses habituels cheveux indisciplinés piquaient tristement vers le bas. A la fois désespéré et attendri par le comportement du Capitaine, il essuya de sa manche de haori ses joues ruisselantes et encore rougies par le saké.

« Merci... Souffla inaudiblement le jeune Shinigami.

_Hm, de rien. »

Puis enjoignant Toshirô à reprendre leur chemin, ils quittèrent le Rukongaï pour les étroites ruelles du Seireitei en direction des locaux de la Dixième division.

Pas un seul instant la pluie ne cessa au grand bonheur d'Ukitake qui put profiter de tout son soûl de la proximité qu'il partageait avec le Capitaine. Échangeant quelques regards qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, attrapant l'esquisse d'un sourire, d'un scintillement dans les yeux turquoises... Il prit à peine conscience de la main qui se glissa entre ses doigts, ni de leurs peaux qui se frôlaient sans cesse.

Cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour Toshirô. L'étudiant prometteur qu'il avait brièvement aperçu à l'Académie et qui s'était finalement annoncé comme possible Capitaine avait toujours su attirer toute son attention. Cela avait été aussi bien son regard si remarquable que son caractère particulièrement insupportable qui lui tirait sans cesse des sourires attendris. Il avait cru un long moment ressentir le besoin naturel de protéger et de guider plus jeune que lui et pendant de longues décennies il avait considéré le Shinigami comme le désignait son apparence : un enfant. Cependant plus le temps filait, plus Toshirô faisait preuve d'une maturité surprenante et d'une volonté aussi forte que fragile. Était-ce la confirmation de le savoir si vulnérable ou ces actes qu'il avait accomplis ? Il ne savait plus, mais il l'avait aimé. Aimé différemment. Comme un homme aime une femme et la désire.

Prendre conscience de cette attirance n'avait pas été aisé, surtout lorsque l'on s'aveuglait tel qu'il l'avait fait. L'accepter avait été encore plus dur. De par son organisation militaire, le Gotei concevait peu l'attirance entre êtres de même sexe et s'il ne la condamnait, il ne l'encourageait pas. De plus, étant héritier de noblesse, on attendait de lui qu'il se marie et devienne père. Il ne comptait d'ailleurs plus le nombre de fois où ses parents l'encourageaient à trouver une personne avec laquelle partager sa vie, certainement inquiets quant à sa santé déclinante. Certes, il avait de nombreux frères et sœurs, mais la lignée importait beaucoup dans les familles nobles. En aimant un homme, qui plus est bien plus jeune que lui et orphelin du Rukongaï, il s'opposait à nombre de règles de bienséance auxquelles on l'avait habitué à se plier.

Devant tels obstacles, il s'était résigné à garder silence et à n'entretenir avec Toshirô qu'une relation cordiale qui ne dépasserait pas le stade de « collègues » proches. Néanmoins les choses avaient changé entre temps. Sa santé ne faiblissait plus et Unohana-san lui promettait des améliorations futures importantes. La honte qui le submergeait à l'idée de désirer un être qui aurait pu être son fils disparaissait peu à peu. Les années avaient-elles un tant soit peu importées ici, à Soul Society, où âmes d'époques différentes se côtoyaient et vivaient ensembles ?

Il avait chassé ses doutes et commençait à espérer en de nouvelles possibilités. Il connaissait l'esprit étonnant qu'était Toshirô. Il le savait dur et froid à l'extérieur, mais doux et prévenant au plus profond de lui-même. Et même en ayant appris cela, le jeune Shinigami avait toutes les raisons du monde pour se refuser à lui. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir essayer pour savoir enfin s'il devait définitivement garder le silence ou connaître le bonheur après tant d'années de souffrances dans la maladie, dans la mort de son vice-capitaine, dans cette solitude qu'il ne supportait plus.

Et depuis qu'il était en paix avec lui-même pour cet amour, il se sentait rajeunir. Il souriait béatement pour quelques paroles échangées avec lui. Il conservait soigneusement les présents discrets qu'il lui avait fait pour les fêtes, une page du magazine du Seireitei consacré à la Dixième où se trouvait une photo de lui, les papiers des bonbons qu'il acceptait parfois de goûter, un cheveu retrouvé sur le plis de ses manches... Il rêvassait pendant les réunions de Capitaines, se prenait d'affection pour les dossiers signés de sa main, étreignait une de ses vestes de shihakusho habilement chipée lors d'une visite à son bureau en son absence, un mot hâtivement envoyé...

C'était tellement stupide. C'était tellement bon...

La voix du jeune Shinitami brisa le paisible silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

« Ma grand-mère m'a toujours enseigné que l'eau, seule, était capable de tout emporter. Elle affirmait que les larmes que nous versons volent notre tristesse, que la pluie lave nos craintes et que la mer arrache nos rêves. Je pense...qu'elle a raison.

_Toshirô... »

Le jeune Shinigami venait de lever une main, frôlant le vide devant lui, comme chassant les pans du véritable rideau que formait la pluie impétueuse. Son regard alors perdu dans le lointain glissa sur le visage inquiet d'Ukitake avant qu'un sourire timide ne vienne doucement étirer ses lèvres.

« Elle a toujours affirmé que la glace était symbole d'éternité. Qu'elle enferme de son écrin toutes choses pour les protéger de la course du temps et leur promettre l'éternité. Qu'elle est impitoyable et profondément antipathique mais que pourtant...

_...elle est bien plus douce et tendre que n'importe qui d'autres. Seulement elle ne parvient pas à donner son affection sans paraître austère. »

Ukitake se tut, considérant les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement de Toshirô.

« C-comment le sais-tu ? Balbutia le jeune garçon, désarçonné.

_C'est toi qui me l'a appris, Shirô. »

Frissonnant au souffle qui caressa son cou à ce murmure, le Shinigami détourna vivement les yeux, tentant de dissimuler la teinte de ses joues qui s'étaient foncées davantage. Prenant enfin conscience de l'état libéré dans lequel il se trouvait suite aux effets dévastateurs de l'alcool, il n'osa plus dire un mot et se contenta de suivre le Capitaine, ignorant tout de l'endroit où ils étaient maintenant. Ne pouvant qu'espérer que peu le séparait de sa division et de son futon où il pourrait s'écrouler en paix et oublier cette soirée en sa totalité pour se réveiller le lendemain, vaseux mais inchangé, et surtout insensible au trouble qu'il ressentait à l'instant même et qu'avait fait naître en lui la promiscuité de Jyuushirô.

Même si ce n'était pas réellement la première fois que de telles émotions le traversaient alors qu'il se trouvait aux côtés de l'homme. De par leurs similitudes, il s'était toujours senti proche du Capitaine à la santé aussi fragile que le verre. Bien que celui-ci ait longtemps eu tendance à le considérer comme un gosse banal et à lui distribuer des sucreries ridicules, il ne pouvait nier le pouvoir apaisant qu'il avait sur lui et l'état de quiétude dans lequel il se trouvait en discutant simplement avec lui sous les auvents d'un quelconque bâtiment. En secret, il avait été un modèle. De par son ouverture d'esprit et son caractère chaleureux, Jyuushirô avait toujours su s'entourer de tous et Toshirô l'avait souvent admiré et envié pour cela, lui qui avait passé son enfance en solitaire, rejeté de tous pour sa différence. Autrefois il avait même désiré se maintenir éloigner de ce Capitaine à qui tout réussissait. Repoussant ses tentatives de rapprochement, demeurant glacial, distant... Il n'avait tenu qu'une misérable semaine avant de céder.

Un...parmi tant d'autres.

Ignorant le goût d'amertume qui emplissait sa gorge, Toshirô reconnut les bâtisses de la Dixième division à quelques pas de là où ils se tenaient. Indiquant le reste du chemin par quelques gestes à Ukitake, il se laissa reconduire jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements attenants à son bureau. Puis arriver sur le pas, il quitta la protection apaisante pour pousser le panneau et se glisser à l'intérieur. Ceci fait, il se tourna finalement vers le Capitaine légèrement transi sous sa misérable ombrelle pour quelques timides remerciements. Cependant alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il tendit subitement une main impétueuse et attrapa avec fébrilité la manche de son haori.

« A-attend... Jyuushirô,... Tenta t-il avec hésitation pour proposer maladroitement : Reste. »

Devant le regard surpris du Shinigami, il s'expliqua aussitôt :

« Parfois Matsumoto dort ici, ou encore Hinamori. J'ai un futon de trop... Ce sera toujours mieux que de retraverser le Seireitei sous cette pluie battante. Non ? »

Mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, il vit avec soulagement le Capitaine acquiescer et lui ouvrit sa porte pour le laisser pénétrer dans l'étroite entrée. En silence ils se déchaussèrent, abandonnant la pauvre ombrelle dans un coin, puis Toshirô guida son invité exceptionnel dans une pièce attenante plutôt vaste qui semblait regrouper les fonctions de chambre, bureau, salon et bibliothèque. S'approchant d'un placard dissimulé par des panneaux de papier de riz, il en tira un futon roulé qu'il installa au sol sous le regard hésitant d'Ukitake qui ne savait comment se comporter, l'intimité du jeune Shinigami ainsi exposée à lui.

« Je n'ai pas de kosode à te prêter... Je doute que les miens soient à ta taille et... » Fit d'un ton hésitant Toshirô.

Il l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu en fais déjà suffisamment en m'accueillant ici.

_Bien. Je... Je vais... Tenta le Shinigami tout en désignant une porte proche avec des gestes vagues.

_Tu es chez toi, non ? Prend ton temps. »

Reconnaissant de la compréhension dont faisait preuve le Capitaine, Toshirô disparut prestement dans la salle d'eau.

Était-ce l'alcool ou le fait qu'il soit là, à quelques mètres, dans sa chambre ? Il se sentait maladroit et profondément ridicule. Abandonnant haori et shikahusho, il passa sur son visage de l'eau fraîche, espérant retrouver sa maîtrise habituelle et son calme. Peine perdue, les battements de son cœur résonnaient à ses tempes en d'angoissant échos et il sentait son équilibre flancher, ses gestes se faire hésitants, ses mains trembler... L'incroyable chaleur qu'il avait ressenti tout du long du chemin avait disparu et il se surprenait à avoir froid.

Conscient que la fatigue allait finalement avoir raison de lui, il attrapa dans une commode proche un kosode qu'il enfila prestement pour pénétrer à nouveau dans la chambre...et se figer. Pendant son absence, Ukitake avait abandonné ses vêtements humides, ne gardant pour la nuit que son hakama et si sa silhouette demeurait frêle et blanche, cela n'empêcha pas Toshirô de l'apprécier. Pour se reprendre brutalement devant le regard gêné de son hôte.

« Je... Vais te chercher une serviette... »

De nouveau il fila, fouillant dans les placards de la salle d'eau pour trouver de quoi sécher les longs cheveux clairs. Ceci fait, il se tourna vers la porte pour s'immobiliser. Inspirant fortement, il se décida finalement à pousser le panneau pour retrouver le second Capitaine.

Une personne raisonnée aurait alors tendu la serviette à l'homme et se serait occupée de son propre futon pour s'y coucher et dormir enfin sans plus de cérémonie. Cependant à soirée exceptionnelle, comportement exceptionnel. Toshirô ne prit conscience de ses gestes qu'au moment où, la serviette dans les mains, il séchait avec précaution les lourdes mèches lui-même. Surprenant alors les yeux étonnés posés sur lui, il reporta son attention sur la masse de cheveux humide, maudissant à tout jamais le saké et ses effets secondaires.

Continuant sa tâche en méprisant l'atmosphère définitivement intimiste qui s'était installée dans la pièce, Toshirô frissonna violemment lorsque les doigts du Shinigami se refermèrent sur ses poignets pour guider ses mains sur ses épaules, la serviette glissant au sol. Relevant naturellement la tête vers son aîné, ses yeux se perdirent dans le regard brun et tendre posé sur lui. Pas un seul instant il ne songea à se dérober, pas même lorsque Jyuushirô se pencha sur lui et que son souffle caressa ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les paupières closes dans l'attente, il tendit lui-même son visage et ne put que murmurer faiblement le prénom du Shinigami avant que ce dernier ne couvre totalement sa bouche.

Le baiser fut court et chaste. A peine le temps d'un instant avant qu'ils ne retrouvent le contact visuel. Les mains de Jyuushirô demeurant fermement refermées sur les poignets du garçon, il se pencha à nouveau sur lui et baisa avec tendresse son cou, lui tirant un tremblement instinctif et une rougeur davantage prononcée si cela était encore possible. Souriant devant l'expression timide qu'arborait Toshirô, il caressa de son pouce la peau souple du Shinigami pour finalement attirer à son visage l'une de ses mains et y poser ses lèvres.

« J-Jyuushirô... Protesta faiblement le garçon dévoré par l'embarras et profondément mal à l'aise.

_Dors avec moi... » Souffla en réponse son aîné d'une voix étouffée.

Étonné par le silence de son cadet, Ukitake leva alors les yeux vers lui. Tétanisé et écarlate, le Shinigami le dévisageait avec appréhension. Comprenant de suite que son désir avait été mal exprimé, il précisa, un sourire amusé aux lèvres devant la méprise du Capitaine :

« Je n'attends rien d'autre que de partager mon sommeil avec toi, Shirô. Juste dormir.

_Ah... Et b... Hm... Et bien... Balbutia misérablement le garçon. Oui...? Oui... »

Rassuré de la pleine acceptation de Toshirô et débordant d'allégresse, il s'assit sur son futon sans hésitation et y attira le jeune Shinigami, s'amusant de la raideur de ses gestes et de la pudeur dont il faisait preuve au contact de son corps. Malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait à savoir ses sentiments partagés et l'exultation qu'il avait à tenir dans ses bras l'objet de tous ses tourments et désirs, la fatigue reprenait peu à peu ses droits. Déjà Tôshirô s'était allongé et contenait difficilement un bâillement alors que ses paupières papillonnaient. Quant au Shinigami, il ressentait une certaine lassitude et ne put qu'attraper draps et couvertures pour recouvrir leurs corps proches.

Ainsi installés, Jyuushirô enlaça tendrement la taille de son compagnon et l'attira davantage à lui, traçant quelques arabesques sur une épaule découverte que le fin tissu du kosoke ne parvenait plus à dissimuler. Y déposant un léger baiser et recueillant ainsi un soupir de contentement, il reposa son regard sur le visage juvénile dont les yeux venaient de se fermer pour de bon et dont les traits se détendaient peu à peu.

Ses lèvres à nouveau s'échouèrent sur le front découvert avec dévotion alors qu'il soufflait :

« Bonne nuit, Shirô. »

Avant qu'un murmure étouffé ne lui réponde tardivement :

« Toi aussi... »

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

_Puisqu'il n'y en a qu'une qui écrit sur ce couple dans le fandom français. Que cette "qu'une " c'est moi..._

_Merci de votre lecture.  
_


End file.
